Whose Are These?
by greengirl82
Summary: Garcia comes into the BAU early and finds a pair of lacy underwear in the break room and sets out to find out if it belongs to JJ or Emily.


**Whose Are These?**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me.

Summary: Garcia comes into the BAU early to find a pair of lacy underwear in the break room, and decides to find out the owner, Emily or JJ's.

A/N: I'm glad Paget Brewster's coming back next season and hope Thomas Gibson renews his contract. As much as I didn't like the Seaver character, that's got to suck for Rachel Nichols to find out online that she's been fired from the show.

Thanks for reading, remember that reviews are loved.

* * *

><p>Robert Frost said, "Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired."<p>

* * *

><p>Garcia walked out of the elevator on to the BAU floor to get Kevin and hers coffee while listening to her ipod.<p>

Walking pass the glass doors she headed to the break room bopping her head to the music, she headed to the coffee pot.

Looking around for the sugar, she opened the door to grab a spoon, when she noticed it.

"What the..." Garcia said in shock and humor picking up the black laced panties.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Garcia said folding the underwear and placing it in a large Ziploc bag.

Turning to see who could possibly be in this early only to lose their underwear, she turned to look into the bullpen and saw her two girls.

_'A ha!'_ Garcia thought to herself _'Gumdrop!'_

Garcia saw Emily walk down from Hotch's office to her desk picking up her go-bag rifling through it.

_'Looking for these?'_ Garcia thought stashing the evidence in her handbag _'Caught you, girl.'_

Garcia looked up at her boss' office and saw Hotch smirking as he watched Emily bent over with her go-bag on her chair.

_'Oh you, bad boy'_ Garcia thought smirking to herself.

Garcia's attention was turned away when she saw JJ run into the break room out of breath.

"Oh!" JJ said startled to see Garcia in there "I didn't know you were in here."

Garcia's eyebrow rose when she saw JJ trying to catch her breath and flustered.

"Are you alright, girly?" Garcia asked watching JJ look around the break room.

"What?" JJ asked distracted then looking at Garcia "Oh, yeah. Just lost something."

"What did you lose?" Garcia asked suspicious that it was JJ not Emily who lost the black lace undies.

"Huh?" JJ asked absentmindedly "Oh my watch. It was a gift."

"Uh huh" Garcia said not believing her "Well if I see it, I'll send it on up to you."

"Thanks" JJ said leaving the break room shaking her head as she headed off to her office.

_'Whose are these?'_ Garcia thought to herself _'Emily's or JJ's?'_

Garcia sat in her office going over everything she new about JJ and Emily.

She knew JJ was in a solid relationship with Dave, that JJ loved him being a father figure to Henry.

Garcia knew that Emily secretly wanted Hotch, and she more than suspected he felt the same way.

_'And they think they know so much'_ Garcia thought _'Some profilers.'_

"I'd make a better profiler" Garcia muttered to herself.

Garcia had a hard time wondering which girl belonged to the underwear.

_'Gotta be JJ's'_ Garcia thought to herself _'She ran like her life was on the line looking for that 'watch', yeah right a watch.'_

Garcia looked over and saw Hotch and Emily walking down the hallway smiling at each other.

"So you can't find them anywhere?" Hotch said quietly earning an eye pop from Garcia as she hid from their sight.

"No and I looked everywhere we were at" Emily said sighing "That's the last time we do that here."

Hotch groaned and said, "Don't ever say that."

Emily chuckled and said, "It's so weird without it, ok?"

Hotch smirked and said "But I like being the only one knowing about it."

Garcia's jaw dropped at that and as soon as the dark haired duo left her sight she ran for the ladies room.

Garcia took a deep breath and went into the large handy capped stall, inhaling a breath.

When she turned around she gasped in shock.

"So why did Garcia bring us in here?" Emily asked Hotch, JJ and Dave.

Dave just shrugged his shoulders and goes "Who knows with her?"

Hotch handed over the sports section of his newspaper to Dave and continued reading.

"I don't know." JJ said looking over through the window seeing Garcia head up to the conference room.

"Wow, look at her move" Emily joked.

JJ chuckled while Hotch and Dave looked up at each other shrugging their shoulders.

Garcia barged into the conference room, catching the attention of all four people.

"So..." Emily said "Care to tell us what we're all doing here, PG?"

"Certainly" Garcia said gleefully clearing her throat.

The four agents look at each other then turn their full attention to the technical analysis.

"I came in early this morning, and when I went into the break room and I found these..." Garcia said placing the Ziploc panties on the table.

Everyone in the conference room sat in shock at the sight of the underwear.

"And I wanted to know..." Garcia said "Who's these were."

Both JJ and Emily exchanged looks then Garcia noticed both men equally quiet exchange looks.

"Not mine" Dave said earning a chuckle from Hotch and Garcia.

"So..." Garcia said looking at the two female agents "Where'd you buy these from, Emily?"

"What?" Emily looked up in shock and sputtered "They're not mine."

"Sure" JJ said smirking at her brunette friend "Whatever you say, Em."

Garcia saw both Emily and Hotch's face go white while JJ and Dave wear matching smirks.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too giddy, blondie" Garcia said turning her attention to JJ.

"What?" JJ said "Obviously those aren't mine."

"I know" Garcia said "But these are..."

Garcia pulled out another Ziploc bag on the table inside were light blue panties.

Emily looked up and smirked at the tiny blonde who's eyes widened in horror.

"Seems like you girls lost something earlier today..." Garcia said in a sing-song voice "Not that I mind, but you might want to learn how to hang on those. You wouldn't want them to end up in the wrong hands..."

"Especially in the hands of that guy from White Collar" Hotch muttered.

Garcia headed for the door and turned around saying, "Glad my brunettes are together."

Hotch and Emily exchanged looks and smirked at the bubbly blonde.

"Don't tell anyone" Hotch told Garcia.

"Then you might want to make sure if you're going to get it on here, to make sure you all have everything on before you leave" Garcia teased "Especially your underwear."

Garcia walked out of the conference room with a giant smirk on her face, 'This is going to be so much fun.'

* * *

><p>Elbert Hubert said, "Lovers are fools, but nature makes them so."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

See the little button that says 'review'? Please do.


End file.
